


Every Minute (Every Hour)

by rancordesherzens



Series: SuperCorp [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gaymess Kara, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena will pay your Dentist, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Maggie cheering on the gay, Smut, SuperCorp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancordesherzens/pseuds/rancordesherzens
Summary: Jess squints at the woman. Something’s wrong. Oh God. What is wrong with Kara? She scans the woman head-to-sneakers. She’s wearing a simple light blue tee, whitewash skinny jeans, and white shoes. She’s never seen her this casual and damn she looks cute. Her hair is up in a messy bun and she keeps adjusting her glasses. Jess might have taken the time to politely appreciate the view a bit more if she wasn’t so freaked out by the woman’s actions right now. “Kara? Are you okay?” If literally anyone else walked in here acting like this she would have sunk under her desk, pulled her taser from her purse, and hit the security alarm.ORLena leaned in and placed a quick kiss to Kara’s lips and smirked at the lipstick left there too. The blonde was blinking owlishly at her and blushing a bright shade of scarlet.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923997
Comments: 94
Kudos: 544





	1. Chapter 1

Every Minute (Every Hour)

rancordesherzens

  
  
  


Inspired by the song ‘Good Grief’ by Bastille. Give it a listen if you are interested. 

  
  
  
  


James pried off the caps to three beers and gathered the bottles. He walked over to Alex’s dining room table with a big grin on his face.

Maggie accepted her beer with a smile, “I’m giddy you guys. This _has_ to work.”

James passed Alex her bottle and sat down, “I hope she doesn’t get too mad at us.”

Alex cackled lightly, “No way. If this works-”

The Detective inserted a quick, “Oh it will.”

The Agent smiled affectionately at her girlfriend, “If this works,” she pointed at Dimples who just giggled, “-then she will be too busy being SuperHappy. She won’t have time to be even a little mad at us.”

James looked unsure, but happy regardless. He genuinely hopes everything works out. 

  
  
  
  


Kara swallows loudly. Loud enough that Jess gives her another really weird look. “I said you can go in. Why are you just standing here?” Why is she still standing here!?! Is she having a stroke? She had even offered to get Lena to come out of her office, but Kara paled at the offer and kept shaking her head and mumbling.

After a while the alien nods nervously, “Yep. Going in now.” She didn’t move. “Any second now.” She’s so nervous she feels frozen. She glanced down at her shoes to visually confirm that that is not actually the case. 

Jess squints at the woman. Something’s wrong. Oh God. What is wrong with Kara? She scans the woman head-to-sneakers. She’s wearing a simple light blue tee, whitewash skinny jeans, and white shoes. She’s never seen her this casual and damn she looks good in those tight jeans and her arms in that shirt. Her hair is up in a messy bun and she keeps adjusting her glasses. Jess might have taken the time to politely appreciate the view more if she wasn’t so freaked out by the woman’s actions right now. “Kara? Are you okay?” If _literally anyone else_ walked in here acting like this she would have sunk under her desk, pulled her taser from her purse, and hit the security alarm.

The reporter looks at her and smiles a big _fake_ smile, “Yeah, I am just great.” Kara has been trying to work up the courage to tell Lena the truth. She’s been trying for weeks and the guilt is getting to her. Alex told her to just march into her office and get it over with that she and Maggie do not want to hear her worry over it anymore. Lena and her have been friends for just over a year now but she’s so worried how she will react. She had promised to never lie to her and to always protect her...she knows the woman has so many trust issues and of course she does. Her family...Rao. Kara didn’t even mean for it to happen. But Lena always made her feel so special, she loved and doted on her friend and thought the world of her without knowing everything about her and she just wanted that for as long as she could have it. Will she be mad?

It’s time though. Yep. She can do this. “I can’t do this.” She starts to walk quickly towards the elevator and then she stops herself. Rao, she can do this and she will. She turns back and marches up to Jess. “Wish me luck?”

Jess looks very concerned, but encourages the blonde anyway. “Good luck, Kara.” 

The alien nods to herself a lot more than necessary and she rests her hand on the door knob and she curses, “Fuck. I can’t do this.”

Jess went wide-eyed, “Kara Danvers curses?”

Kara looked at her, clearly alarmed at herself, had she just cursed? Rao! “I…” The door knob moves in her hand and she is not the one turning it. 

Lena opens the door and looks at Kara curiously, her head tilted a little, and her eyes look a little amused, “Kara. There you are. I was wondering...I thought Jess said you were here 10 minutes ago. You know you never have to call ahead.” She smiled at her. Hair up in a perfect bun, lips painted red, nice white silk blouse, and tailored dark green dress pants.

Jess looked between them, but didn’t comment that Kara had been panicking by her desk the _entire_ 10 minutes.

Lena watched her friend and quickly became worried. Kara looked scared. “Kara, come in?”

The blonde swallowed and took a step back away from her gorgeous friend, “A-actually, I…”

Lena frowned. What is wrong with her. She looked over at Jess and the woman shook her head, shrugged, and mouthed ‘I don’t know’. “Kara...come into my office and talk? Please?”

The alien nodded and slowly walked inside. 

Lena thanked Jess and shut the door behind her. What was Kara this upset over? She looked like she was about to bolt for the elevator. Had she been out there staring at the door and not coming in for those ten minutes? “Kara?”

The blonde felt like she was going to be sick. She sighed and covered her own face with her hands and then groaned out of frustration. Lena stood in front her and touched her arm, “Kara, please, what’s wrong?” Lena wonders if Kara is here to finally confess.

The reporter spaces her fingers and watches Lena through them. She lowers her hands and closes her eyes. She slowly, mentally counts to ten in Kryptonian in her head. “I need to tell you something, but I’m afraid that you may be upset with me after.” Her chest aches at the thought of Lena distancing herself. “I’ve been having this specific recurring nightmare where it’s like you are suddenly gone...from my life...you’ve literally disappeared and you’re even missing from all of our photos.”

Lena frowned slightly and got a little closer to her upset friend, “Kara whatever it is. I’m not going anywhere. You’re my best friend and I love you.”

Kara was willing herself to not cry. “Lena, I know you mean that, but if you knew...I just...I already miss you when I’m just off to work or when our lunch gets canceled. I miss you every minute and I miss you more, every hour. I just don’t...I can’t handle the thought of you being mad at me and not wanting to be around me anymore.” Kara nervously adjusted her glasses, “I promise...it’s the only reason I’ve kept this from you. I just keep thinking ‘what’s going to be left of the world if you’re not in it?’.”

Lena tried very hard to be patient. Her heart was racing and she wondered if her cheeks were as red as they felt. She can’t imagine a world without Kara in it either. In the time she’s known the woman, she has become intensely attached and she’s never loved anyone the way she loves Kara.

“I should go.” Kara's throat felt like it was on fire. “I can barely control my emotions or my words...like I’m just rambling even more than usual. I just need to go home.” Blue eyes darted back at her after scanning her own shoes again. “Can we just talk soon?”

Lena shook her head, “No, tell me Kara. Please, trust that I’ll react appropriately.” She’s this worried that she’ll be mad? Had she accidentally given her a reason to think she'd not accept her? Doesn’t she know she feels the same? Hasn’t she shown that time and time again? Kara means everything to her. 

“I…” Kara sighed, “ugh...James wanted to ask you out. He asked for my input. I, uh, I accidentally messed things up for you. I...I’m sorry. I just hate how he used to treat you with suspicion and was so rude to you for so long and then _all of a sudden_ he wants to _date_ you. I told him...again I’m sorry, I told him there’s _no way_ you’d be interested in dating him.” Kara cringed and waited for Lena to respond. 

The CEO laughed lightly, “That’s what all this _drama_ is about. It’s about James Olsen? About you running interference?”

Kara nodded, “Interference in your personal life. I overstepped, Lena. I really am sorry. I mean, I’m sure he’s still interested...so if you are-” She looked mildly grossed out and uncomfortable even trying to suggest it. 

“Kara.” She crossed her arms, jutted out her hip, and leveled her friend with a stare, “I am in no way interested in James Olsen. You did me a favor by helping keep his mind securely in the friend zone. I’ve come around to liking him as a friend, we get along nicely now, but nothing more. You really thought I’d be upset with you over something like this? You were trying to look out for me.”

The blonde looked so relieved, she even slouched and rolled her neck, “Really? You’re not mad?”

Lena smiled, “I’m not mad.”

The blonde searched her face, “You’re sure you don’t want to give him... a chance?”

The CEO scoffed and then laughed, hip still out to one side and looking terrific in her dark emerald dress pants and white silk blouse. “Kara, it’s embarrassing that you haven’t realized this already, but, I don’t date men.” Her blood red lips formed a smirk, “At all.”

Kara’s eyebrows rose to her hairline, “Are you fucking kidding me?” Kara asked before she could stop herself. No control of her senses or words.

Lena’s eyes got comically wide, “Kara!” She laughed. Kara just cursed. What a lovely moment. 

“I-I don’t mean to be rude, Lena. That’s...your...that’s um...It’s just, how did I NOT realize that?!” Rao, she’s such a fool. How can she pursue a story for work with such attention to detail but miss all the other factors in her own life? 

The brunette smiled at her and laughed again. Kara had just cursed and it is pretty hilarious. It’s definitely the first time Lena has heard a curse grace those pretty lips. “I don’t know Kara. Your sister and Maggie know. James even knows, so either he was hoping I’m bi or he was in on this too.”

“They do!? Alex and Maggie...theeeeeey convinced me to come and confess that I scared off James! I’ve been worried for WEEKS Lena, weeks! And they didn’t tell me anything!” She huffed and put her hands on her hips. 

Lena laughed some more, “Kara, honey, they played you.”

Kara looked around, sputtered, and scoffed multiple times.

The brunette crossed her own arms now, “You have to admit. They got you pretty good.”

“I am so sorry for interrupting your day over _nothing_.” She seemed so deflated and a little embarrassed now. 

“You’re always a welcome interruption.” She might as well take a chance since Alex and Maggie went to great lengths to get her over here. “This is not...where I had thought this conversation was going, especially with _how_ you were talking.”

Kara frowned, “What do you mean? Where did you think it was going?” 

Lena smiled warmly, “You didn’t know what would be left of the world if I wasn’t in it. You miss me every minute, more every hour? Kara, I thought you were about to confess that you were in love with me.”

Kara blushed. She could feel her ears burning from embarrassment. She hadn’t meant to practically confess that. She hadn’t come here for _that_. Rao, Alex and Maggie are so dead when she flies over to visit them after this. But, also she may thank them profusely depending on how the rest of the conversation goes. “I am...in love with you. That's just not the reason I was here and I didn’t mean to confess that before telling you about how I thought I messed up.”

Lena’s smile slowly grew bigger, “Or at all, it seems.”

Kara was still blushing, “No. I...didn’t think you liked women and even if you did... I didn’t want to accidentally mess our friendship up, so I’ve just...well I’m happy just being a part of your life.”

Lena closed the distance between them, “Kara I want to date you.” She smiled brightly at her. “I want to kiss you and have you as my plus one to all my stuffy formal events. I want to tag-a-long to all of your sketchy dive bars. I want to search the planet for the best potstickers with you.”

Kara swallowed and tried to joke to calm her nerves. Lena likes her back. Thank Rao her sister and her girlfriend know what’s best for her, “Are you still upset over going to the dive bar?”

Lena laughed and Kara grabbed her hand, “I told you that you were safe there with me. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Lena smirked at the alien, “You’re Supergirl, I’m safe everywhere with you.”

The blonde’s jaw dropped, “You know?! How...how long have you known?!?” What else is she missing!? Rao!

The brunette smirked and laughed, “Sweetie, it’s just a hair tie and a pair of glasses. Don’t insult my intelligence.” She cupped Kara’s face and kissed her on the cheek. Leaving the lipstick stain there on purpose. 

Kara gulped and looked at Lena, “Am I...am I missing _anything_ else?”

The woman was still smirking at the alien, “No, I think we’re on the same page now.”

Kara nodded.

Lena leaned in and placed a quick kiss to Kara’s lips and smirked at the lipstick left there too. The blonde was blinking owlishly at her and blushing a bright shade of scarlet. 

“Okay...right...yeah...I’m...I should go...and do...things...while you stay...here...and do...your things.” Kara stumbled over her words and mentally slapped herself.

Lena smirked more, “Go ahead and ‘go do things’ and I’ll call you later.”

Kara gulped and nodded and clumsily backed out of Lena’s office. She closed the door and hadn’t turned to face Jess yet.

Jess stared at the woman. Kara looked stiff as a board and hadn’t turned around. “Kara? Is everything okay now?” Clearly not. What on earth is going on?

Kara slowly turned to face the assistant and a blush was still on her face along with the traces of Lena’s lipstick. 

“Oh.” Jess said and started to laugh quietly. Of course. Finally.

The alien cleared her throat. “Jess?”

“Yes?”

“You are my good luck charm. May I hug you?”

Jess laughed louder, “No.”

Kara nodded but didn’t walk away. Jess sighed and walked around her desk and hugged the silly blonde so she’d leave. She pulled out one of her make up wipes she keeps in her bag and hands it to Kara. Kara accepts it and cleans the lipstick off of her cheek and lips on her way to the elevator. 

  
  
  
  


Once she’s away from the building she ducks into an alley and quickly flies to her sisters place. Alex, Maggie, and James are drinking beer at the dining room table.

“Hey!” Maggie greeted.

Kara waved. Grabbed a beer and sat in the chair between her sister and James.

Alex observed her sister, “Did you go talk with Lena?”

“Yes.”

James tried to sound interested and hopeful, “How’d it go? Do you think she’ll give me a chance now?”

Kara nodded, “Yes, I think she will agree to go on a date with you now.”

James swallowed and asked in a little bit higher pitch than normal, “Oh. Really?” What the hell? That is NOT the plan. He likes Lena, but is not interested in her. Mayday. Abort.

Maggie and Alex almost spill their beers and they ask the same thing together, “What?”

Kara nodded and grinned, “Yep, crisis averted! She’s not mad and she’s likely to give James a shot now. And NOW I can stop worrying about making her mad.”

The alien watches all three of the humans look terribly confused. “I’m kidding!”

Alex smacked her sister, “Jesus, Kara! You idiot!”

Kara laughed, “Just a little pay back for you three...setting your trap!”

Maggie held up her hand and leaned over the table with an intense stare, “BUT, did it work?!”

Kara sighed, “Lena isn’t mad that I interfered or thought I had interfered?” She shook her head and playfully glared at James. “So...while I was apologizing for that I kind of confessed that I was in love with her...and um...she knew _that_ AND apparently has also known that I’m Supergirl since the day we met or something? Glasses and a ponytail are not an effective disguise after all.”

Alex guffawed, “WHAT!?!”

Maggie hopped up, beer nearly spilled, “IT WORKED!!!”

Kara nodded and sipped her beer, “Uh huh. Jess gave me a makeup wipe to clean Lena’s lipstick off of my face when I left her office. So…” She cleared her throat and blushed, “It worked.”

James started laughing, “Cheers to that!” He clinked his beer with Kara, Maggie, and the partially responsive Alex.

  
  
  


Your thoughts? Want me to continue this fic? Let me know. 

  
Comments? LOVE THOSE.

Kudos? LOVE THOSE TOO!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Every Minute (Every Hour)

rancordesherzens

  
  


Inspired by the song ‘Good Grief’ by Bastille.

  
  
  


Kara had gotten the usual funny GIFs and texts from Lena that she normally would after she’s completed another long day at work. The alien appreciated the sentiment of keeping that a constant despite the shift in their relationship that happened that day. She looked over the messages and sent a smiley face and grinned to herself thinking back to everything that happened. Where she made a total fool of herself and then Lena kissed her. Twice. Kara stood there like an idiot, but this is progress. Regardless. She laughed and rubbed her face in embarrassment.

_9:22pm_

**_Lena:_ ** _Want to fly over here and watch a movie?_

Kara grinned.

_9:22pm_

**_Kara:_ ** _On a Tuesday? Oh my!_

Lena rolled her eyes and grinned.

_9:23pm_

**_Lena:_ ** _Well if you don’t want to…_

_9:23pm_

**_Kara:_ ** _I do! When can I head over? I can be there in a second...or in ten, twenty, thirty minutes? How long do you want me to wait?_ 🕙

_9:24pm_

**_Lena:_ ** _Get over here! I’m timing you!_

Kara giggled and in her all of her pajama glory she sped to Lena’s penthouse balcony and waved as the woman was already waiting with the glass door open for her. 

Lena smiled, “Cute PJs.”

Kara blushed. Maybe she should have changed out of her light blue and white pineapple print shorts and baggy gray knit sweater...but Lena was timing her. “Thank you.” She looked at Lena in some insanely soft looking purple sleep pants and equally soft looking white top. “Yours looks really soft.”

Lena laughed, “Do you want to feel?” She knows Kara. She’ll want to feel the fabric.

The alien nodded and after Lena closed the balcony door to block out the cool night air, Kara reached for the hem of the brunette’s shirt and felt the fabric, “So soft.”

The human took Kara’s hand and led her to the couch, “Are you hungry?”

Kara dropped down on the couch next to her and grinned, “Not for food.”

Lena raised an eyebrow and looked at the blonde. She doesn’t realize what she just said does she? Lena blinked, looked away, and attempted to stave off a rare blush of her own. How could she not fall for this sweet, beautiful alien?

Kara noticed Lena’s heart rate spike and wondered what was wrong. Then she saw her light blush and it dawned on her, “Rao! No, I...I meant entertainment. I’m hungry for entertainment.”

The brunette chuckled, propped her arm on the back of the couch and rested the back of her head in her own hand, “That..isn’t much clearer.”

Kara blushed, “Lena, I mean the movie. What are we watching?”

Lena grinned at her, “Are you sure that’s the entertainment you’re hungry for?” She teased.

The blonde stared into Lena’s eyes, glanced down at her lips, and then looked away and shook her head, “I can’t...I...you know...I thought...that I was getting better at communicating with people when I’m...nervous...or embarrassed...but all that just…,” she waved with her hand instead of finding the word she was looking for, “...out the window around you. Then I thought I was getting better and not...being a total dork around you...but this…” Kara gestured at Lena, “I can’t even remember...English...around...flirty...you. Flirty you, that has blatantly told me...that you want to…”

Lena was grinning and looking like a mixture of very amused and very smug, “Date.”

“Yes. And then...don’t even get me...started...on...the kissing. You kissed me today and I...just stood there like...an idiot because my brain shut down.” She recalled with a little cringe.

Lena laughed out loud, “You are not an idiot.”

Kara squinted at her instead of trying her luck with English. Maybe she should just talk in her native tongue until she gets a little more use to this ‘flirty, definitely wants to date, and kiss’ Lena. She’s like a new species that Kara has to adapt to. She’s not sure if she can. But, she will surely try.

“Kara, there’s no reason to be nervous with me. I know you. You are my best friend. I know that you’re an alien...so there’s no need to hide or lie about any of that anymore. You can just be yourself and relax. If anything you should be less nervous now.”

“I’ve never been in a relationship where I felt comfortable just...being myself.” The blonde confessed.

Lena held out her hand and intertwined their fingers when Kara accepted, “Me either. I’d love to change that.” She sighed and held the blonde's hand, “For both of us.”

Kara smiled and nodded, “Me too.”

Lena scooted closer, “Can I kiss you again?”

The blonde’s eyes widened a little, “Yes.”

The CEO leaned in and gently kissed Kara on the lips. This time Kara kissed back and Lena sighed a little into the sweet feel of their lips together. She pulled away only an inch from Kara’s face and looked into those blue eyes. 

Kara closed the small distance with another soft kiss and slowly cupped Lena’s face as she did. The human smiled into the kiss and it was infectious. She smiled and started to laugh and pulled away. Lena settled in next to her on the couch and used voice commands for HOPE to play anything on her shared ‘Watch List’ with Kara. 

They spent the night watching a couple of movies and cuddling with some kisses.

  
  
  
  


Two Months Later

  
  


Kara flew spirals around the skyline and created little air streams as she went. She had a lull in work duties and had just finished helping around the city. She did a larger spiral and looped before dropping in altitude and then skimming along the top of the ocean just in sight of the people visiting the beach. She trailed her hand along the water and created some waves for the eager surfers. Then she stuck around to watch and speed built sand castles along the shore for the kids. 

When she left the beach her smile was even bigger.

Rao, she’s just SO happy.

She’s happy getting used to being Lena’s girlfriend. Granted things aren’t too different between them other than a little new intimacy.

Now, that has been going slow. 

Lena had told Kara from the very beginning that she should set the pace and Kara knows she’s driving Lena crazy...but, they have been taking things at a snail's pace. 

Kara veered up into the clouds and kept flying higher.

It’s not that she doesn’t want to take that step with Lena, it’s more like she’s not sure how to. She cares so much about Lena and is so incredibly attracted to her. Both of these things are new to Kara. She’s been in a few relationships, but she never felt a real attraction to them. She liked them, maybe even a lot, but not like this, not the way she feels for Lena.

She’s so special.

She’s so special AND she makes Kara’s heart just race and feel as warm as the sun.

Kara gets as far away from the earth’s surface as she dares and then she turns and starts to let herself free fall back, enjoying the rush.

As she closes in on the city she regains control of her free fall and starts to fly around again and just can not stop smiling. 

When she’s finished flying around for fun she goes home, cleans up, and puts on her new dress and goes to surprise Lena at work.

  
  
  
  


She adjusts her dress, and eyes the bouquet of flowers she bought on the way over and waits not so patiently for the L Corp elevator to open. She tunes in and listens to Lena humming a little tune to herself as she works in her office. Kara can’t resist using her x-ray vision to watch her. 

Blue eyes blink back into focus when the elevator comes to a stop and opens. She’s instantly greeted with a smile from Jess, “Hey, Kara. How are you?”

She approached the brunette’s desk, “Hi! I’m great. How are you, Jess?”

Jess eyes Kara’s pretty blue dress and the flowers, “I’m doing good. Is that a new dress?”

“Oh, this? Y-yes. Do you think Lena will like it?” Kara maybe bought it just because she liked the color and she wanted to see what Lena thought of it. She had contemplated sending her a picture of the dress before buying it but just went with her gut instead.

“You look beautiful and she’s going to love it. Although, you do know that Lena would love to see you in old, holey clothes too, right?” Her boss would probably kill to see Kara in nothing at all.

The alien giggled at the comment. Lena is certainly happy to see her in her old comfy clothes for a night of streaming and cuddling. Kara has to remember to breathe every time she sees Lena. Whether she’s in sleep clothes or dressed for a gala. “Is she free?”

“Yes, go on in. I won’t tell her you’re here if you want to surprise her.”

“Oh! Yes please!”

Jess grinned and returned her attention back to her computer.

Kara took a moment to psyche herself up and have a quick internal pep talk to just remind herself to not embarrass herself too much. 

She opened the door, pearly whites and dimples on display as she did, “Leeeena.”

Green and blue eyes immediately snapped up to look towards the door and a grin spread across her face when she saw Kara. She hadn’t expected to see Kara until their date after work. “Kara, this is a lovely surprise.” Lena was wearing a black dress and her hair was perfectly straight.

“Can I borrow you from work?” She asked as she shut the office door.

“Yes. I have a meeting in an hour, but I’d love a break.”

Kara smiled at her and Lena got up to properly greet her girlfriend. She eyed her dress and the flowers as she closed the distance and felt her own heart do a little dance at Kara’s appearance and thoughtfulness. 

Their lips met gently and Kara caressed Lena’s cheek briefly. No trace of lipstick since Lena opted for a lipstain today. It’s almost a shame. A small blush was already starting to appear on Kara’s cheeks. “Here...erm...I saw these and thought of you…uh thought...that...you would like them.” Lena accepted the flowers and kissed Kara quickly on the lips again before fetching a vase from one of her cabinets.

“They’re beautiful. Thank you.” Lena smirked when she looked back over her shoulder to see Kara looking up at the ceiling and very obviously trying to calm herself down and likely fussing at herself for thinking she botched the delivery. Lena still finds Kara’s inability to remember how to speak around her completely adorable. Sexy even, if you take into account how much she likes her, is attracted to her, and my god that new dress. She should ask her about it and see what she manages to say. “Kara?”

“Y-yes?”

Lena adds some water from her pitcher and arranges the flowers carefully before going to put them on her desk. “That’s a new dress.”

Kara swallowed, “Yes. I bought it a couple of days ago.” Does she like it?

The CEO took a moment to center the vase and turned her attention back to her girlfriend. Fully. “I love it. It’s the same shade of blue as your eyes.”

“Uh, Alex always says blue is my color...that I should wear it when I’m trying to impress someone.” She blushes and looks away from Lena to the flowers.

“Are you trying to impress me?” Lena teases as she walks back up to Kara and takes one of her hands in her own.

“Yes?”

“Oh, Kara. I’m always impressed with you. This was a great purchase. You look even more lovely than my new flowers.” Lena leaned in and gently kissed Kara’s cheek.

Kara giggles awkwardly and accidentally switches to speaking in full-fledged Kryptonian, “ _Rao, you are too kind, Lena. You make me feel loved and make me so happy. I’m blessed and proud to be with you.”_

Lena looked amused as Kara spoke.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows and wasn’t sure why Lena thought this was funny. “ _What? Did I say something wrong? Why am I so useless around you?”_ She groaned.

“Kara, sweetie. I have no idea what you’ve just said, but knowing you...I’m sure it was very sweet.” She grinned, double dimples and waited for Kara to realize what she did.

“Rao. I wasn’t speaking in English was I?”

“No.” She squeezed Kara’s hand. “I love hearing you speak in Kryptonian. I meant it when I said I want to learn.”

“I will teach you. Alex can speak it, so if you want you can practice with her too once you start picking it up.” Kara adjusted her glasses with her free hand, the one not being held by Lena, “Which, you’ll...uh...pick up on really fast. You’re a genius.”

“No pressure then.” Lena joked.

“None!”

Lena laughed and kissed Kara’s cheek, “Now, will you please translate?”

“Oh! Yes, sorry!” Kara laughed at herself and then translated, “I said, ‘Rao, you are too kind, Lena. You make me feel loved and make me so happy. I’m blessed and proud to be with you.’ and then you looked amused and I said, ‘What? Did I say something wrong? Why am I so useless around you? _’”_

The brunette watched her for a moment and smiled softly, “You make me feel loved too, Kara and I am also proud to be with you.” She laced their fingers together in the hand she was already holding. “There’s nothing useless about you.” She lifted her other hand and gripped Kara’s jaw, “I love you. I love the way you are and I find you incredibly endearing.”

Kara’s eyes somehow shone even brighter and the blonde grinned and let herself be pulled into a heated kiss by the slender hand gripping her jawline. The alien melted into and felt heat wash over her. 

Lena moaned into the kiss, let go of Kara’s jaw and hooked her arm around the back of her neck to press harder into the kiss. She’s not sure when she let go of Kara’s hand and trailed it up and into blonde hair. When had she taken Kara’s hair down? She glanced and saw Kara’s hair tie on her own wrist, so it’s not like she can deny that she did it. She doesn’t particularly remember that at the moment. Kara chased after Lena’s lips when she pulled away to take in their surroundings. 

The alien picked up Lena, carefully not to accidentally mess up either of their dresses and she carried the woman over to her couch. She sat down and settled Lena on top of her lap, her legs to one side and heels lost to the office floor. 

Lena settled in and upon realizing that Kara was more than happy to continue this heated makeout session; she joyously devoured the blonde’s lips with her own and greedily tasted her tongue.

Kara moaned and enjoyed every second. She will definitely be dropping by at random with flowers. Happy and loving Lena is the best thing on this planet. This and potstickers. 

  
  
  
  


A quiet alarm started blaring on Lena’s phone at her desk. Lena had shifted in Kara’s lap, pulled her own dress up just enough to comfortably straddle the blonde, and was working on leaving non-existent hickies along her tan neck.

“What’s...the alarm...for?” Kara asked thickly. 

Lena wasn’t sure and she really didn't give a fuck what the alarm was for. “It’s not important.” 

Kara sighed and pushed Lena back enough to kiss her on the lips again and she gripped at the brunette’s waist. 

A few minutes passed and Kara’s hands had lowered to grip Lena’s backside and the groan alone that escaped her girlfriend’s lips made it worth it. And the feel of Lena under her hands and the response was addicting. Kara gave another squeeze and Lena pulled away and was panting into Kara’s mouth. The look in her darkened green eyes made Kara blush. 

Lena wants her. Really wants her. Kara feels desire deep within her too and she’s feeling pretty overwhelmed in the best way right now. She’s perfectly fine with their first time being right on this couch. 

The brunette sees Kara’s desire mirroring her own and she’s struggling with what to do. She told Kara she controlled the speed of their relationship and while it’s been some great torture for Lena so far, she’s not keen on taking any of that control away from Kara either. She’s already been wanting her friend for so long, what’s a little longer?

Kara took that moment to drag her fingers down Lena’s thighs and it made her genius brain go fuzzy.

Another heated kiss started and Lena was pretty sure that Kara was working towards this becoming even more intimate. Please god. PLEASE.

Her damn alarm activated again and she ignored it.

Until.

There was a knock at her door. 

Kara separated them at almost Kryptonian speed and her hair was messy and she looked dazed. 

Lena pulled her own dress down and briefly noticed it was wrinkled. She ran her fingers through her straight hair and pulled her door open to only a crack to peak out. Only Jess would be knocking anyway. Tell her what it is and let her get back to Kara.

Jess smirked at her boss’s still disheveled look, “Your board meeting starts in a few minutes.”

Lena’s thoughts cleared. Mostly. “Shit.” That was the alarm she set over an hour ago. “Thank you, tell them I’m on an important call and will be in right after.”

Her assistant nodded, but looked at her knowingly. 

Kara had listened in and used her own speed to fix her own appearance. So when Lena turned around Kara looked relatively untouched. She had a bright blush and a sheepish grin. “You have to go. Can I help you…” She cleared her throat and gestured towards her, “-to get cleaned up for your meeting?”

Lena wholeheartedly laughed. “Go right ahead.” She really wanted some help with something else, but this was, unfortunately, a meeting that she could not miss.

The alien sped to her, fixing her hair instantly. She grinned and then warned her, “This will be a little uncomfortable, but your dress is wrinkled...so…” Kara didn’t waste time explaining she blew cold air on Lena’s dress, freezing it slightly and then using just a little burst of heat vision slowly thawed and smoothed it out for her as steam appeared. 

“Kara! Christ!” 

Kara laughed and then appraised her work. Lena looked ever the professional CEO again and not like she had just been straddling her on the couch probably about to have sex. “Perfect. You look perfect! I’m...sorry for making you late.”

Lena composed herself. The brief arctic blast had done nothing to cool _her_ down. The display of power may have made it worse. “It was worth it. You can make me late anytime.”

Her girlfriend scrunched her nose and made a pretty cute expression before waving her off, “Okay, you should go. Knock ‘em dead. Not really...but you know...what I mean.”

Lena leaned in and kissed Kara gently and sighed into the kiss when their lips touched, “I know. I can’t wait to see you for our date.”

“Mmmhmm.” Kara kissed her back again and grinned, “I can’t either.”

Green and blue eyes locked with dark blue ones and she grinned at her, “See you later.” Lena turned around and started towards her office door.

Kara followed after her, “I love you too...by the way.”

Lena looked at her and sheepishly grinned. She had said it. She had meant it. Kara saying it back is better than landing any billion dollar deal. Kara opened the office door for her and Jess was surprised to see Lena was the one blushing lightly.

After walking Lena to the appropriate hallway on her floor for her meeting, Kara went back to Jess’s desk and sat on one of the chairs there. She sighed and Jess raised an eyebrow at her.

“I love her so much, Jess. SO much.” The blonde practically lamented.

The brunette rolled her eyes. Useless, sweet, Kara.

  
  
  


Comments?

Ideas?

Thoughts?

Kudos?

  
  


Take care out there and thank you for reading!

  
  


  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Every Minute (Every Hour)

Chapter 3

rancordesherzens

  
  


Jess checked the time, straightened her smart blazer, and tapped away at her tablet. She waited patiently for the meeting to wrap up and for the door to open and board members leave. It’s her favorite part about these meetings. The ending. Although today she got to watch a flustered and distracted Lena Luthor somehow still manage to close on a billion dollar deal. She’s a marvel for sure.

Lena was still sitting at the helm of the table reading over something when her assistant entered and greeted her. “How do you think that went?”

“Fine.” The woman replied evenly as she marked down a couple of notes. She looked up quickly, “Why? Did it not go good? We got the deal.”

“Sure. They know it’ll make them money. But, if you were anyone else it would have flopped. You are so distracted right now.”

Lena looked a little panicked. She’s always been able to compartmentalize and be professional. A certain alien is apparently the exception. She’s head over heels and all she wants is for her heels to be over her head and for Kara’s mouth to be on her-

“You’re doing it again.” Jess stated as she did something on her tablet.

The CEO frustratedly whispered, “I know.”

“Can I be candid and  _ entirely unprofessional _ for a second?” Her assistant asked.

“Yes.” Oh God.

The woman glanced at the boardroom door. It was securely closed. “You and Kara need to stop winding each other up to the point of not being able to function.”

Lena opened her mouth to counter, but no words came out.

“Both of you are a mess for each other and you’ve been dating for months. I get that everyone has a different speed that they like in their relationship, but both of you seem very ready.” She tucked her tablet under her arm and leveled Lena with a look. “Enjoy your first public date tonight and for both your sakes and my own sanity, please fuck sometime sooner rather than later.” Her look softened, “That’s all I have to say on the matter. Now,” she cleared her throat. “You have a call with Dr. Brahn in thirty minutes. Please don’t be late. I will give you a five minute warning.” Jess turned and went back to her desk with the speechless CEO trailing behind her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kara had finished work, somehow, was still productive despite what occurred in Lena’s office earlier. She keeps replaying those moments in her mind. Lena’s fingers in her hair and lips on her own. She had never felt  _ that  _ turned-on in her life. The quiet, delicious noises her girlfriend was making as she held her in her lap and gripping her waist. 

She managed to only break one stapler and one door handle today as she wrestled with controlling her wandering mind. It seemed to be quite the feat when all she really wanted to do was go back to Lena’s work, tell Jess to interrupt that gosh darn meeting, and they could continue what that had started on the couch.

Blue eyes were slightly vacant as she shoved her tablet and notebooks in her bag. She was present, but also not. 

Her phone rang and she saw Cat Grant’s name on the screen. She tapped to answer, “Yes?”

“Snapper is complaining. Come to my office immediately.” She hung up without letting her reporter answer.

Kara quickly walked into the glass walled office, “You wanted to see me, Ms. Grant?”

She didn’t look up from her screen, “Shut the door and sit down, Keira.”

The alien did as she was told and waited for a torturous five minutes for her boss to look up at her and talk.

“Snapper says you’ve been distracted and breaking things around the office.”

“I...I’ll replace the staplers and the door knob...things are so cheaply made now…” Kara scrambled. And the chair. And the keyboard.

Cat looked entirely unimpressed and unconvinced. The woman knows Kara is Supergirl even if the woman won’t actually admit it to her and is always coming up with awful cover stories to her disappearances and accidents around the office. “I do not purchase anything that is  _ cheap _ .”

The alien swallowed nervously. Rao, great. She’s managed to insult her idol. “I didn’t mean to insinuate that. I’m so-”

The CEO cut off the apology, “I don’t want to hear it. I just want to know if you are okay. Has something happened that has you acting this way?”

Kara froze up. Does she know about Lena? Is she asking about Supergirl duties? Does she mean in general?

Cat rolled her eyes and rested her hands on her desk, “Kara. Are you okay? I’ll run interference with your supervisor. I just want to know...is there something I can do to help?”

The woman’s eyebrows rose at this and the fact that she said her name correctly (very rare occurrence indeed) she looked down quickly at her lap, examining the blue material of her dress as she thought of what to say. “I...could use some advice actually. Although, it’s not appropriate to discuss at work or with you.” Kara adjusted her glasses as she spoke. 

Her boss took off her reading glasses and rested her hands on her desk again, “We hardly have the generic boss-employee relationship. Whatever it is, I encourage you to speak freely if you wish and I’ll guide you the best I can.”

Silence washed over the expensive office.

“Kara, is this Super related?”

Her former assistant shook her head, “No, it’s something more of a personal nature.”

“Ah.” Cat grinned, “It’s about a man. I can help with that.”

Kara blushed. “Not...not a man.”

Cat’s eyes sparkled the way they do when she senses a particularly good story about to break, “I can help with that too.”

The alien laughed quietly, “Okay.” She paused, “We’re going on a date as soon as she’s off from work. I am so nervous.” She straightened in her seat and looked in Cat’s hazel eyes, “Gosh, Ms. Grant, I can toss a White Martian clear out of our orbit, but I can’t be around  _ her _ without forgetting how to speak any Earth languages. And...don’t even get me started on just how much of a mess I am when I’m with her or thinking about her. I’m getting my work done, but I’m so distracted. She’s all I can think about.”

The older blonde tilted her head, enjoying the fact that they’re over some dull and unnecessary pretenses now. She’s also noticing Kara’s new dress in a different way. She was just glad to see her in something really nice, but now she knows it’s also  _ for _ someone too. The woman is clearly special to Kara. “How long have you two known each other?”

“Years. But, we’ve been...together... for a few months now. She’s great. Everything is...also... great. But, I’m just a nervous mess in her presence. Do you have any advice to help me be normal when I’m with her?”

Cat laughed, “There is nothing normal about you.”

Kara squinted and smiled at the comment. “Gee, thanks.”

“You are remarkable. No matter what, keep that in mind.” She smiled at the woman, “Now, I do find it rather amusing that you, Supergirl, are this nervous about dating someone. I always thought that some of the Kara Danvers persona was just an act to avoid suspicion.”

Kara bit her lip and was blushing out of sheer embarrassment, “I’m pretty transparent about everything  _ but _ my alien lineage.”

“I see that now.”

“So we’ve established I’m in  _ severe _ need of your advice.”

Cat nodded.

“Well?” Kara hoarsely whispered. 

“Oh, you’re beyond even my help at this point.” Cat teased.

Kara slouched a little and sighed.

“I’m joking. Mostly.” She watched Kara for a moment before continuing, “Kara, this woman is special to you. She’s probably feeling the same way about you too, but she’s also probably much better at hiding her nerves. You. You need to locate your famed nerves of steel. You need to channel your Supergirl side. You’re irrevocably confident while in that suit. That is still all YOU. So embrace that side of you and go after your woman with some of that confidence you have hiding under,” She gestured at the gaymess across from her, “-all of this.”

The Kryptonian took her words to heart and thanked her briefly before getting up to leave her office. 

“Good luck tonight.”

“Thank you.” Kara beamed. 

  
  
  
  
  


Back at her apartment Kara put on one of her favorite playlists. She changed into some active wear long enough to speed clean even though it wasn’t really necessary and she sprawled out across her bed to wait. 

It was hard.

The waiting.

It kind of made Kara feel a little itchy. 

She rolled over atop her soft blankets and peered at her new dress she already showed off to Lena and wants to wear for their date tonight. “Our date.” She mumbled softly and thought of one of her favorite humans. Dates with Lena are like heaven, or how Kara thinks heaven should be like. Pure joy and contentment. They had gone to a million places as friends and now as a couple (not publicly known as they haven’t done any PDA) it was all just so much better and she couldn’t wait, but at the same time…

At the same time she could not stop thinking about what they almost did early today on her break. 

They almost had sex.  _ Almost _ . 

It was blowing the Kyrptonian’s mind. She puffed out a little cold air in pure  _ frustration.  _ Right after the cold air escaped her lips she couldn’t help but giggle quietly. That was something new. Apparently being sexually frustrated...translated...to some interesting little side effects too.

  
  
  


Kara put her new dress back on, knowing Lena would be meeting her at the restaurant right from work. She freshened up her make up and headed that way. 

The alien was sitting in her chair in the rooftop section of the restaurant Lena had picked out for them. The candles were freshly lit as the waiter left her to wait on her date. Kara watched the city as the sun was starting to set and she just released a quiet and happy sigh. 

Lena found her that way. Cutting a beautiful silhouette into the skyline as the sun went down on National City. The blonde was looking gorgeous and still in her beautiful new dress. The same color as her eyes. The thought echoed in her mind. She took a moment to compose herself and as she approached Kara turned to face her with a bright smile. Because, she’s sure the amazing alien had been listening to her approach since she arrived at the ground floor.

A brilliant blush spread across Kara’s face when she finally looked at Lena. She was still in her pretty black dress and heels she wore to work. Her hair is still perfectly straight. Her red lips spread into a happy smile and Kara melted a little and was sure her blush was spreading further.

Kara stood to greet her with a warm hug and waited to sit again until she did so.

Lena grinned at the woman, “You’re early.”

“I finished work early and I’m...um…” She glanced around and leaned in cutely. “I’m off-duty tonight...so I’d thought I’d surprise you by getting here early.”

The brunette grinned more, “It’s a lovely surprise getting here and seeing you already waiting for me.” She bit her own lip as she grinned.

Kara could  _ feel _ herself swooning over the woman. She tried to answer, but a giggle escaped instead of words. Ugh. 

Lena found it pretty amusing. What a _ fantastic  _ way to start the night. 

  
  
  
  


They shared a few hors d’oeuvres, some wine, and their meals around the candle light.

As they were leaving the restaurant, Lena was about to call her driver and Kara took her hand, “How about we walk at the park some before you call?”

The brunette dropped her phone in her purse and looped her arm with the happy blonde. They walked in comfortable silence. When they approached the park Kara realized how alone they were. She smiled and led Lena to a stone bench beneath a well-aged tree. They were bathed in the glow of the street lights. She grinned and leaned into the touch when Lena rested her head on her strong shoulder.

They sat and quietly enjoyed the empty park, until Kara started to softly sing a song as she gently held onto the woman next to her. She sang lowly and in a melody unlike the original song. “Loneliness has always been a friend of mine. I’m leaving my life in your hands. People say I’m crazy and that I’m blind. Risking it all at a glance...and how you got me blind is a mystery.” She glanced down and kissed Lena’s forehead before singing softly again. “I can’t get you out of my head. Don’t care what is written in your history. As long as you’re here with me.” Kara sighed and held onto the woman, “I don’t care who you are. Where you’re from. What you did. As long as you love me. Who you are, where you-” She didn’t get to finish as warm lips met hers and she gave into the kiss completely.

  
  


Time passed, but Kara couldn’t tell you how much if you asked her. When Lena moaned into their public make out session, well, that was when she became aware of her surroundings again and of time in general. She gently pulled away from the heated kiss and asked Lena, “Do you want me to fly us to your place or mine?”

Lena took a moment to answer. Surely Kara’s not suggesting...it has to be just to have a little privacy...not because she, well. “Mine.” The CEO replied. A moment later she was wrapped in strong arms and then they were on her own balcony. She laughed breathlessly and shot a quick text to her driver that services wouldn’t be needed for the rest of the night.

Kara opened the balcony door and waited for Lena to walk into her penthouse first and happily followed. 

“Would like something to drink?”

“Mmm, I am thirsty.”

Lena shot her a quick look and Kara giggled. 

“For water, Lena.” She laughed again and as always, Lena found the sound to be contagious. She laughed as she poured her girlfriend a glass of water and then she went and took off her heels. The alien had removed hers as Lena fixed them both a glass of water. 

“Thanks.” Kara accepted the glass and they watched each other as they drank. She was feeling a little nervous again, starting to blush and wonder if she should say ‘goodnight’ and rush home in the way they usually end their dates. 

Lena can tell Kara is about to excuse herself for the night. She’s...she understands. She’s willing to wait for the woman for as long as she needs too.

A very cold shower is in her future. Again. Godammit. Jess will be disappointed. Though, not as much as she is. 

“Tonight was great.” Kara ends the sentence. She starts to think back to earlier in the day. She had been able to fluster Lena so much that the woman forgot about her own alarm and her meeting. If she can do  _ that _ . If she, Kara, can do _ that  _ to Lena. Well then, by Rao, she should be able to muster up enough  _ confidence _ to make that next step in their relationship. Kara has certainly been wanting to be with Lena for some time now and that particular train of thought has been pestering her for years. So.... “Tonight’s been...really great, Lena. Thank you.”

  
  


The human set her now empty glass on the counter, “It’s been a pleasure. Thank you, love. Tonight was perfect.” Lena stepped close and pressed a chaste kiss to Kara’s lips and smiled brightly at her when she pulled away. Kara was blushing lightly, but she wasn’t acting like she was about to run away immediately. It made Lena raise a single elegant eyebrow and study her a moment. 

Kara licked her lips subtly, but Lena noticed. She then leaned in and pressed a kiss to the human’s lips and carefully wrapped her arms around her waist as the kiss was immediately returned.

The alien prayed to Rao that she wasn’t about to make a fool of herself and that she could channel some of her famed confidence after all.

Lena sighed happily when Kara pulled away from the kiss and led her down her own hallway to her bedroom.

Finally. __

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the park Kara was singing ‘As Long As You Love Me’ by Backstreet Boys...because it’s Kara...but if you’re interested give this version of the song a listen...as the slow version is sung by the artist ‘Sleeping At Last’. That’s how I imagined Kara singing it to Lena in the park. It’s a very sweet version! 


End file.
